Just Keep Smiling
by Arbitrary Doom
Summary: The shinobi live for the sole purpose of protecting their village and completing the tasks given to them by Hokage, no matter how difficult or mundane………even if it does mean acting like a moron.


AN……hello all……if any ones reading this that is………this is my first fanfic so I'm not positive its any good………its in Naruto's perspective by the way…….. Please enjoy ……….XP!

Disclaimer: I own nothing……Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Mashashi…

Just Keep Smiling

One might say the day I was born was a day of tragedy. One might also say Hitler wasn't very nice. Many were lost and more would have been lost if it weren't for The Fourth and his seal. The great Hokage sacrificed his life for the village and sealed the ancient beast in _my_ body. How unbelievably honorable to make an infant deal with what an entire village of ninja couldn't, but I'm not biter or anything. It only caused me to be hated and ostracized, as well as abused and neglected, but that's no big deal. I would even be happy if the villagers were the worst part. If that was the case it would all be manageable, but no worst of all is _him,_ that voice, the voice of the demon fox.

You know those stories about the little demon and angle sitting on your shoulder? It's kind of like that, except without the angle, and a demon so massive that he could crush you flat without even noticing. Then there are the dreams, constant and captivating they depict the carnage of a thousand battles. No, not battles, a battle is something fought between two peoples or groups, they were massacres. Blood and bodies covered the ruins of destroyed villages. The half devoured corpses oozed puss and bodily fluids in the smoldering remains of what had once been a thriving town. Each dream was more gory and brutal than the last, moving toward the total annihilation of the human race. Kyuubi often tells me how I should help him, and how I would enjoy doing this to the people that make my life hell. Its true that I hate them, after all they have done to me there is no way I couldn't….., however I wouldn't wish that on anyone no mater what they did to me. Even if they did try to turn me into their weapon.

As an enfant I was only given what was necessary for my survival and even that was only due to the fact if I died the fox might escape. When I was three and starting to understand my surroundings The Third decided I should undergo training, under the assumption that with Nine-tails' chakra I could be used as a weapon. Thus from then until my body was mature enough to train physically I was condition and taught to summon chakra. Sometime when I was four I was said to be old enough to learn to fight, this was when my hell began. My so called teacher found it fun to create nearly impossible training schedules and if, for some reason, I could not keep them some condition was forced on me. For example, being forced to sleep outside or given nothing but water to consume that day, just to name a few. It wasn't till a year later that I was sent out on missions. They started out easy, few and far between at first such as mid-class guarding with a team of other shinobi. As time past the missions became more and more difficult and I started working alone. I often was assigned suicide missions in hopes that I would not come back. However, no mater how much they insisted on the contrary I am human, and thus can adapt to survive.

………Kudos to those of you who noticed that I am complaining profusely by now. The reason for this is by this point in my life I would trade my left foot to go on a suicide mission, kind of sad isn't it? In the end its all the Uchiha-teme's fault. Which one of them you might ask? The whole damn clan, even if all but two of them are already dead now. And you know, there in lie the problem its _always_ the siblings that cause problems. It turns out that the older brother when psycho slaughters his whole clan and tells his kid brother to kill him. And that folks leads us to my current mission, keeping the bugger away from the brat. The village needs more Uchihas to keep their blood limit, so they need to keep the only one loyal to them safe for breeding purposes. Thus they needed an inconspicuous bodyguard who could beat Itachi and help improve on Sasuke's strength. Unfortunately I was the only one young enough who me that criteria.

The main challenge in this mission was to allow no one to know, therefore I was on my own getting on Sasukes team. This was made both easier and more difficult by the fact that he was at the top of his class and the fact the teams are made to be equal in overall strength. This meant all I had to do was be last in the class, sounds easy, right? Wrong, the class was filled with absolute morons. Lets put it this way, the only people in the class with any potential were the ones later known as the 'Rookie Nine' and even they were kind of incompetent. In the end I had to create a completely new personality; one that was loud, bright, hard working and most importantly totally incompetent. So far no one has noticed my act and there in lies the beauty of what I do.

The majority of the time people just don't get it. And it really is kind of sad, especially with all the so called geniuses walking around. It should be obvious by now that anyone can be considered a genius, all you have to do is find something your good at and work at it. I mean, take Sasuke every one thinks of him as a genius, but look at his life, all he ever does (besides basic functions necessary to all human beings) is train and brood _anyone_ would get good after that. The hard thing to do is to be intelligent and act like an idiot.

I bet you think I am kidding you, and that acting like a moron is the easiest thing in the world. Well, you know what I bet? I bet you've never _really_ tried it, oh sure anyone can dum down their intelligence, but totally erasing it is a deferent story. The hardest thing is the way people treat you, I guess I was never treated that well but it was better than being treat as incompetent. I was constantly being disregarded and was starting to get pissed. So I came up with the idea to pull pranks. It helped enforce my juvenile delinquent/moron role in the eyes of my peers leaving little doubt in there minds I was who I claimed to be, it was also a hell of a lot of fun. In the end it all paid off and I was put on the same team as Sasuke the only problem is that I still had to act in the same manner of idiocy so I didn't draw attention to my self. Oh well, such is life……..at least I don't have to pretend about my feelings for Uchiha-teme, I can hate him as much as I want as long as I keep him and his reproductive system safe.

AN Reviews welcomed…..flames……well….I suppose are welcomed too but if you hate it enough to flame it why are you reading it?...to each his own…….I would mainly like feed back on the style (the first person retelling) and weather to keep using it or change to a more conventional style……….also tell me if you want me to make it a story or just leave it as is………thank you for reading……..XP!

I never new how many thing brood meant or how completely and utterly random and unrelated they were. Look at all the meanings; (the ones I mean are under adj 2&4)

brood brood

n (plural broods)

1. young of birds or animals: the young of an animal, especially young birds, that are born and reared together

2. family's children: the children of one family (informal humorous)

that brood of noisy brats

3. group of similar people: a group whose members share a common origin or background

the latest brood of avant-garde artists

adj

kept for breeding: used to describe a female farm animal that is kept for the purpose of producing young

v (past brood·ed, past participle brood·ed, present participle brood·ing, 3rd person present singular broods)

1. vi be worried: to be preoccupied with a troublesome or unwelcome thought

2. vi think unpleasant thoughts: to think resentful, dark, or miserable thoughts

3. vti keep eggs warm: to sit on or hatch eggs, or to cover young birds for warmth

4. vi be heavy or ominous: to loom or hang heavily and ominously (literary)

the dark clouds brooding overhead

Old English brōd . Ultimately from an Indo-European base meaning "heat." The underlying idea is of nursing young (or emotions) by keeping them warm.

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.


End file.
